Amnésie
by chiffre2
Summary: Naraku est amnésique! Comment estce arrivé! Que vatil se passé!
1. Chapter 1

Amnésie….

Tout commenca par une journée normale au château. Naraku était partit s'amuser à énerver Inugang avec son suit de bamboon, Kagura était étendu sur le plancher du château en rêvassant de son démon chient préféré, Kohaku était à coté d'elle fredonnant mentalement Elles descendent la montagne à cheval…. (Et oui, il ne se souvient pas encore de son passé il n'est donc pas un emo pour l'instant.) et Kanna et Hakudoushi jouaient leur trentième partie de poker.

-J'en est ra le bol Kanna, pourquoi tu gagnes toujours?!

Lanca Hakudoushi en jetant son jeu par terre et en grommelant, elle n'avait pas perdue une partie depuis le début…. Cette petite crise de colère fit sortir la démone du vent de sa rêverie et la fit répliquer, d'un ton lasse :

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas d'émotions alors c'est impossible de deviner son jeu…. Arrêtes de t'obstiner, tu n'as aucune chance.

-Aie, toi la sorcière je t'ais rien demandé, sa se joue entre moi et Kanna alors retourne à tes fantasmes et laisse moi tranquile.

Kagura fut prise aux mots. Comment pouvait-il savoir? À oui, il lisait dans les pensers des autres ce sale morveux… Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme fit une mine boudeuse et retourna à sa rêverie. Kanna, quant à elle, se releva brusquement, de sorte que tous dans la pièce se tournèrent vers elle. Chacun savait se que cela signifiait, Naraku était de retour, heureusement pour eux, la fillette était un vrai détecteur sinon…. Il les aurait tous tué en voyant qu'ils ne nettoyaient pas le château ou n'attaquait pas des villages quelquonque. Comme le dit le proverbe, quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dancent.

Rapidement, Haku rangea son jeu de carte dans son kimono et se redressa comme un soldat de l'armé américaine quand son général approche, Kagura sorti Kohaku de sa rêverie en l'empoignant par la manche et fit apparaitre deux chiffons de nulle part puis commenca à frotter le plancher avec le jeune tueur de démon tandis que Kanna demeurait aussi droite que son frère.

Un vent froid pénètra dans la petite pièce sombre lorsqu'un Naraku aux yeux rouges fit son entrée. De son regard neutre, il examina chacune de ses créations unes à unes puis, il fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'il revenait de missions, il prenait un de ses enfants adorés au hasard et lui faisait passé un interrogatoire surprise. Bien sur, il ne demandait jamais à Kanna puisqu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir si elle disait la vérité ou pas…. Aujourd'hui, son choix se porta sur son fils.

-Alors Hakudoushi, comment c'est déroulé votre journée?

Lui demanda-t-il en le fixant intensément.

-……….Et bien la routine quoi……Pilage, tuerie, poursuite d'Inugang…. Ouais, la routine…..

Bien qu'il faisait son possible pour ne pas montrer sa peur, l'enfant démon était terrorisé, un seul faux pas et il les détruirait tous……. Malheureusement pour lui, Haku n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

-Cher Hakudoushi……Viens donc ici que je puisse mieux te voir…..N'ais pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger juste t'absorber si je vois ne serais-ce qu'une once de traitrise dans ton regard.

C'est sur ces paroles rassurantes que le gamin aux cheveux roses s'approcha pour faire face à son maitre. Mais, le petit jeu de carte dans son kimono ne tenait qu'à un fil et dès le premier pas, il tomba au sol en provoquant un bruit sourd. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut plus qu'insuportable. Tous avaient cessé de faire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et observait le grand démon aux yeux rouges avec peur, même le visage de Kanna perdit sa neutralité habituel. D'un pas lent, comme pour préservé l'atmosphère du moment, Naraku s'avanca vers les cartes, les ramassa et les observa un instant. Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, il prit enfin la parole.

-Vous auriez du me le dire si vous vouliez vous amuser… Je vous aurais moi-même fournis un jeux de carte ou de dame.

Tout les esclaves du maitre des méchants furent de nouveau pétrifié. Est-ce qu'ils auraient sous-estimé la gentillesse de leur maitre?

-………………Oui, je vous aurais donné un magnifique jeu de dame avant de vous TUER TOUS!!!

Sur ce, une aura noire commenca à entourer le grand maitre ce qui annoncait la fin de tous. Des racines se mirent à entourer son corps avant d'attraper les quatres enfants terrorisés. Ils allaient tous mourir……Leur sort était sellé.

-Qui vais-je absorber en premier……..

Le regard de Naraku se porta alors sur la sorcière du vent. Toujours d'un pas lent, il s'approcha d'elle et, une fois qu'il fut arrivé en face d'elle, lui caressa doucement la joue avant de rajouter :

-Tu vas me manquer chère Kagura…… On se révéra en enfer.

Même si elle avait beau crier et gigoter, Kagura n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses liens. Mais, pendant que cette petite scène dramatique avait lieu, Hakudoushi et Kohaku réussissaient à s'échapper. La grand démon aux cheveux de jaie se tourna et lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait deux fugitifs, il se lanssa à leur poursuite.

-JE VOUS TUERAIS TOUS!!!!!

Hurlait-il en les pourchassant. C'est alors que Kohaku eut une idée de géni.

-Haku! On se sépare!

D'un signe de la tête, le jeune démon approuva son plan, si ils allaient dans deux directions différentes, le maitre ne pourrait pas les poursuive tout les deux… Mais le seul ik c'était que la pièce était petite et qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit ou aller. Mais comme ils n'avaient plus d'espoir…. Celui que le monstre décida de suivre fut le jeune chasseur de démon qu'il blocka dans un coin.

-Essaye de courir maintenant….

Pendant ce temps, Hakudoushi observait la scène sans savoir comment réagir. Ce fut sa sœur à la langue bien pendu qui lui remit les idées en place.

-Imbécile!!!! Fais quelque chose!!!!! Kohaku va se faire tuer!!!!!!!!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que sa me foute qu'il meurt?

Rétoqua ce dernier sur son ton de voix habituel. Vraiment, il n'en avait rien à faire de lui….

-Dès qu'il en aura fini avec lui t'es le prochain sur sa liste!!!!!!

-…………….Bon point…..

Vasy Haku…………..Trouve quelque chose aller……….. Si seulement je n'avait pas laissé ma lance dans le dernier village que j'ai visité…

Son regard se tourna alors vers Kanna ou plutôt son mirroir et une idée fole lui vint à l'esprit. D'un geste, il attrappa l'objet, puis, il fonca sur Naraku. Kagura, voyant la manœuvre de son frère, lui cria :

-Mais t'es vraiment idiot ou quoi?! Il n'y a que Kanna qui peux absorber les âmes des autres avec se…..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on entendit un grand « Bong » dans la pièce. Hakudoushi venait de frapper Naraku, le grand, l'ultime vilain, avec un mirroir….. Tout le monde, même Haku, fermèrent leur yeux, s'attendant à une riposte digne de l'affront mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent leur yeux, ils s'aperçurent que leur créateur gisait au sol…..

-………………………..Merde……………………..J'ai tué Naraku.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Je suis qui?

Si tout les esclaves de Naraku avaient été emprisonnés quelques minutes plus tôt, ils furent libéré en à peine quelques secondes puisque les racines de leur maitre disparurent sans laisser de trace. Se redressant légèrement, Kagura s'avança vers son petit frère, elle avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Son regard parcouru alors toute la pièce, Kohaku gisait au sol avec les yeux grands ouverts, Kanna était debout et dans son regard on pouvait lire une curieuse expression de terreur quant à Haku, il était aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel.

"Est-ce que...Tout le monde va bien?"

Demanda la sorcière du vent avec une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne.

Comme si sa sœur venait de le réveiller, Haku se tourna vers elle et lui répondit avec son ton nonchalant habituel:

" Je crois que oui mais j'ai tué Naraku !!!!!! Ouais... Je l'ais tué!!!"

Si la peur avait envahit la petite pièce il y a quelques instant, elle fut remplacé par de la joie. Le jeune chasseur de démon eut tôt fait d'aller rejoindre les autres et observer la carcasse de son défunt maitre.

" Vous êtes sur qu'il mort?"

La gamin aux cheveux roses réfléchit un instant avant de s'éloigner pour revenir avec un gros bâton. Avec un manque totale de délicatesse, il le planta dans les cote de "l'ex" grand méchant. Il répéta ce geste une dizaine de fois avant de déclarer:

" Si il est pas mort en tout cas il est pas fort ce cher Naraku..."

C'est alors que Kanna fit son entré dans la scène. Comme un fantôme, elle avança jusqu'au "cadavre", se pencha à quelques centimètres de son visage et se releva en posant son regard sans fond sur les autres spectateurs.

" Il est vivant."

Personne ne contredit ses dires puisque la démone du néant était la création la plus proche de Naraku et que ce qu'elle disait n'était jamais inutile. Il y eut un court silence qui fut vite brisé par Hakudoushi.

" Est- ce que quelqu'un a un truc pointu? Un couteau, une épée, n'importe quoi que je puisse planter dans le crane de cet idiot de Naraku avant qu'il ne se réveille."

Aucune réponse.

« Ben quoi ? Soyez pas timide, il est mort… »

Sur ce il lui donna quelques coups de pied dans les cotes.

« Heu……..Haku…. »

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà son frère l'interrompait.

« Kagura, ne va pas me faire à croire que tu le prend en pitier tout d'un coup ? C'est pas toi qui m'a dit un jour qu'à la première occasion tu aimerais le couper en petits morceaux avant de le donner en chair à pâté à ses abeilles génétiquement modifié ? »

« HAKU ARRÊTE IL,.. »

« Aie, ne m'interromps pas toi, j'ai pas encore terminé. C'est pas toi aussi qui me disait que tu rêvait du jour ou Sesshomaru le tuerait et t'emmènerait dans son beau château loin d'ici ? Non mais tu es vraiment une…. »

Hakudoushi aurait put continuer ainsi pendant très longtemps si il n'avait pas sentit une main se poser sur sa cheville… D'un mouvement très lent, il tourna la tête et il vit ce qu'il craignait de voir… Naraku s'était réveillé et il l'observait avec ses yeux rouges sang. Avec sa grâce naturelle, l'homme aux cheveux de jaie se releva et observa attentivement chacun de ses esclaves. En un geste vif, il attrapa le bras de son « fils », se pencha à sa hauteur et dit :

« Toi…….Je veux que tu répondes à ma question….. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Haku sentit le besoin de se faire discret. Tout le monde allaient intervenir lorsque leur maitre finit enfin sa phrase.

« Qui suis-je ? »

Il y eut d'abord un long silence, puis tous se mirent à rire…. Peut-être leur créateur voulait-il plaisanter ? Peut-être…. Le souvenir de tout à l'heure, quand le maitre s'était joué d'eux leur revint en mémoire… Les rires cessèrent. Chacun s'attendait à ce que leur bourreau leur saute de nouveau au coup. Rien, la seul chose que Naraku faisait s'était regarder partout en se passant une main derrière la tête. Kohaku s'approcha alors de l'oreille de Kanna et murmura :

« Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ? »

« Oui…. »

Cette réponse fit se retourner Kagura et Hakudoushi. Alors……… Leur maitre avait VRAIMENT perdu la mémoire. Personne ne savait quoi faire ni quoi répondre. C'est alors que le principal concerné se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la démone du néant.

« Toi……Tu as l'air de savoir plus de chose que les autres alors répond moi, qui je suis ? »

Comme si on avait posé une question à un robot, la fillette répondit :

« Vous êtes Naraku, notre créateur, le grand méch… »

Son speetch fut arrêté par son frère qui s'empressa de lui mettre une main sur la bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. C'était dans la nature de l'enfant sans émotion de répondre honnêtement à toutes les questions qui lui étaient posées même si sa ne l'avantageait pas toujours. Sur ce coup si, il valait mieux tirer profit de la situation plutôt que d'y laisser sa peau, c'est ce qu'en avait déduit Haku.

« Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas la laisser parler ? Elle allait me dire qui j'étais.. »

Demanda Naraku en s'approchant dangereusement des deux enfants.

« Heu…….. S'est que…………Elle………………Doit……………….Manger ! Oui, s'est sa ! Kanna n'a pas mangé ce matin et je peux sentir sa…….Faiblesse ? Oui ! Cette conversation la fatigue, regarder par vous-même comme son teint est pâle. »

«En effet…… Cette enfant est d'une pâleur rare. »

« Oui et s'est pour ca que je dois tout de suite l'emmener en cuisine avant qu'elle ne s'effondre de faiblesse. Je crois que Kohaku devrait aussi venir avec nous…. Pour me donner un coup de main, au cas ou elle s'effondre…….. Ouais, s'est sa, pour m'aider quoi. Alors, tu viens Kohaku ? »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Hakudoushi lança un regard au jeune chasseur de démon qui voulait dire : « Tu m'appuis dans ma décision ou je te tue sur le champ… » Sans attendre plus de sollicitations, le jeune garçon le suivit. Kagura voulut en faire autant mais son frère l'arrêta et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Il faut que quelqu'un reste et lui explique la situation. Essayes de la tourner à notre avantage veux-tu ? Et cette fois, ne me fais pas honte, c'est dure d'être parent avec une perdante. »

Sur ce, il partit en retenant Kanna qui essayait toujours de parler et sous le regard noir de la sorcière du vent qui lui lança quelques insultes avant de retourner dans la pièce ou un Naraku complètement perdu l'attendait.

Génial, c'est toujours à moi qu'on donne le sale boulot ici….. Maudit môme.

« Alors ? Toi, pourras-tu me dire qui je suis ? Jusqu'à date, la petite fille toute blanche m'a dit que j'était votre créateur. Est-ce que s'est vrai ? »

« Heu……. Oui, d'une certaine facon vous êtes notre créateur… »

Lui répondit la jeune femme en se disant que ce genre d'information ne pourrait pas se retourner contre elle. Son maitre parut réfléchir un instant.

« Donc, je suis votre père. C'est bien sa ? »

Kagura resta sans voix. Que pouvait-elle répondre à CA !

« Pas vraiment…… »

« Mais tu viens de dire que je vous avais créé. Sa fait de moi votre père non ? »

La dame se tapa la tête avec sa main et soupira longuement. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre que bien qu'il les ait créé, Naraku n'était pas leur père, qu'il avait fait ca simplement pour que quelqu'un d'autre fasse son sale boulot à sa place. Il fallait qu'elle pèse ses mots sinon il allait surement se souvenir…

Bon et puis zut, autant bien lui dire qu'il est notre père plutôt que lui avouer qu'il est notre maitre.

« Oui….C'est vrai, vous êtes notre père…… »

La démone sentit alors un puissant sentiment de dégout monter en elle. Elle crut même qu'elle allait vomir….

Peut-être que je devrais le tuer ? Lui trancher la tête ? Ha non c'est vrai…. J'ai déjà essayé avant et tout ce que sa m'a donné s'est deux heure au trou….. Bon, aller, sa ne peut pas être si terrible que sa………………………Au pire, je me sauve dès qu'il a le dos tourné. Il ne doit plus se souvenir qu'il possède des pouvoirs. Ok, mon choix est fait mais pour l'instant je dois lui trouver une explication plausible pour se dégénéré.

Ce fut Naraku qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Alors je suis papa ? Wow…… Je ressent un mélange de joie et……Un autre sentiment un peu moins positif que je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer. Mais alors, si je suis votre père, elle est ou ma femme ? »

Ca, s'était une question à laquelle Kagura ne s'était pas du tout attendu. Si un mur avait été plus proche, elle aurait pu s'y frapper la tête plusieurs fois. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle finit par trouver la force de lui répondre.

« Ben disons qu'elle est……..Morte ? …………………………..Elle était très malade et vous êtes resté à ses cotés jusqu'au bout. Quand elle est morte, on a passer la nuit à la pleurer tous ensemble….. Sa a été dure pour tout le monde, surtout pour Haku. »

Un sourire sadique apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

« Il tenait TELLEMENT à elle… »

Il se passa ensuite, un évènement imprévu, une larme se mit à couler sur la joue de Naraku.

« S'est si triste……….. Les enfants, je ferais TOUT pour qu'on puisse à nouveau être heureux. »

Avec sa manche, il s'essuya le visage, se leva, attrapa Kagura par la manche et partit en direction de la cuisine.

« Viens, on va aller retrouver les autres et je te promets qu'on va passer plus de temps ensemble… »

« Mais ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, ils étaient arrivés à la cuisine. Le spectacle qu'ils virent les laissèrent tout deux sans voix. Hakudoushi engloutissait un pichait de sake à lui tout seul tandis que Kohaku l'encourageait et que Kanna mangeait un objet non identifié.

« MAIS QUE CE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? »

Hurla l'homme aux cheveux de jaie. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui et arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« De puis quand on a du SAKE dans cette maison ?! »

D'un geste, Naraku arracha la bouteille des mains du gamin. Puis, à la surprise de tous, il le serra dans ses bras.

« Lala, je sais que si tu agis ainsi c'est pour combler le deuil de ta mère, Kagura m'a tout raconté. »

Haku se tourna pour lansser un regard meurtrié à sa sœur et lui lanssa, à voix basse :

« Toi, tu vas me le payer cher…. »

Cet piètre menace fit réapparaitre le sourire sadique de Kagura.

« Ce qu'il faut, s'est qu'on passe plus de temps en famille. S'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de vous emmener en vacance !!! »

L'ambiance de terreur refit alors surface dans la pièce.


End file.
